That Deja Vu  for the First Time Feeling
by kdsch123
Summary: SmallvilleSupernatural crossover.  LanaDean Lana Lang sees what she thinks is a vision of her past, and Dean Winchester gets that Do I know you? feeling.


That Déjà Vu For The First Time Feeling.

Smallville/Supernatural Crossover

Lana/Dean

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None, I've chosen to ignore the continuity of both shows here. Lana is 'with' Lex, but beyond that, no spoilers for either show.

Acknowledgment: Don't own it.

Summary: The idea of Lana Lang and Dean Winchester meeting has been one I've toyed with a little before, but this was too good to pass up…especially since Lana and Jason never…well...you know… Written for lj com "firstlinefic" Prompt #5 

_**We. Had. Sex! With each other?!**_Lana Lang sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest and looked to her left, at the tanned back of her companion, who was sprawled out beside her, fast asleep. She raised a hand to her face, rubbing her eyes and trying to piece it all together. The apartment above the Talon came into focus, and Lana sighed, glad Lois was away on an assignment and Chloe was off with Oliver Queen somewhere. There was a trail of clothes from the door to the bed, in corresponding pairs that made Lana smile in spite of her growing sense of dread. It made this whole situation even murkier; thoughts of last night blending with memories of days past. Something resembling regret at the idea of Lex finding out crossed her mind, but Lana dismissed it, the shock of what she'd done hitting her harder than any betrayal she might have committed. A one night stand with a man she'd met and that she thought for just a moment was someone who'd been dead for two years? _What was she thinking? Had she been thinking at all?_

It had been the strangest thing, seeing him walk into the Wild Coyote. It was strange that Lana herself had even been there. Her car had broken down just up the road, and she'd made her way inside to wait for the tow truck. Lana had settled herself at a quiet table, watching the activity around her, ordering a glass of house wine. It was a Friday night, and the Wild Coyote was pretty crowded, the dance floor full of couples dancing. She'd been sitting at her table for about ten minutes when he walked in. At first she thought it was a trick of the dim light, and then a weird sort of buzz from the cheap wine.

_It was Jason. Jason Teague, alive, well and in Smallville. _A fluttery panic seized Lana, making her stand quickly and nearly knock over her table, ready to run. Jason was dead. Suddenly weak, Lana sank back into her seat, praying that Jason wouldn't see her. Lex had told her that much, but there he was, older, rougher looking in his leather jacket. Jason made his way to the bar, and ordered a beer, which he drank half of as soon as he got it, his eyes scanning the room. It didn't take long before he spotted Lana, sitting alone. Feeling his eyes on her, Lana pushed her wine glass away and looked at her cell phone to avoid meeting his gaze. Assuming he'd turned away, Lana looked up and over to the bar, to find that Jason was gone.

"I'm imagining things now." Lana said to herself, covering her eyes with her hand in relief. "Seeing ghosts."

"Not unless I am, too. I've had some experience with ghosts and I've got a pretty good imagination where good looking women are concerned." His voice was cockier than Jason Teague's, and Lana looked up right into the face of her late ex-boyfriend. He frowned, watching the color leech from Lana's face. "Whoa, sweetheart, I'm no ghost, I promise. I know we've never met, but you look so familiar." He grinned and slid into the seat across from Lana. "I feel like I ought to know you. Déjà vu or something."

Lana laughed, feeling slightly better. It was clear, seeing him close up, that this wasn't Jason at all, and Lana felt herself relax. Jason's eyes weren't quite so intense, or his manner as confidently predatory as this young man's was. "I'd say that was the worst pick up line in the history of pick up lines."

He laughed too, tipping his chair back a little. "It would be if I were trying to pick you up. I'm seriously wondering why you look so familiar to me. "

"Why don't we start with introductions? Maybe telling each other our names will help." Lana said, keeping her tone light and warm, holding out her hand. "I'm Lana Lang."

He took her hand, seeming to debate for a minute before he spoke. "I'm Dean Winchester." They shook hands quickly and Lana ignored the shivery feeling she got from just her palm meeting his for that brief moment. He had felt it too, Lana realized, seeing him look at his hand and then hers before picking up his beer to take a long drink.

"Do you live here in Lowell County?" Lana asked. "I own the Talon." Seeing Dean's puzzled expression, she smiled. "It's an old movie theater I converted into a coffee house a few years ago. It's in town." Leaving out the fact that her picture might have been all over the papers when she and Lex were engaged didn't feel like a lie at all. As a matter of fact, the last thing Lana wanted to do right now was even think of Lex.

"Well, my brother and I stay out of Kansas as much as we can." Dean set his bottle down. "We're just passing through."

"Oh." Lana nodded. "I'm afraid I don't get out of Kansas much. I spend a lot of time back and forth between Metropolis and Smallville."

"Smallville." Dean said the name of the town with an odd dreamy voice. "That sounds familiar, too." He looked around the room. "This place could be anywhere…I've seen enough bars like it all over the country."

"What do you do?" Lana asked, and Dean paused again, lifting his beer to his lips again.

"I'm an exterminator." He answered, after taking a quick sip from the bottle. "My brother and I are on a road trip right now, though. Passing through on our way to Lawrence. Our mother is buried there and we still have friends there..." 

"Oh…" Lana said, her voice small. "I'm sorry. Did your mother die recently?"

"No. I was little, my brother was just a baby." Dean shrugged carelessly and studied Lana again. "So, at the risk of yet another bad pick up line in the name of conversation, what brings you…"His eyes scanned Lana up and down with a practiced eye. "..here?"

"My car broke down up the road." Lana sighed. "I called a tow truck, but on a night like this, it's going to be awhile. You?"

"My brother turned in early and I thought I'd check out some local color, maybe play some pool." Dean looked around and then nodded purposefully. "Whatcha driving?"

"A Jeep Liberty." Lana replied as Dean stood, adjusting his jacket. "Why?"

"Because if it's American made, I can fix it." He took a long drink of his beer and set the bottle back on the table with a satisfied sigh. Dean extended his hand toward Lana expectantly. "Keys?"

"I appreciate the gesture, Dean, really, but I'm not giving you my keys." Lana said, standing. "I'm going with you."

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm not going to take your little Barbie Dream Jeep, okay?" Dean reached over and tipped her chin up, looking right into her eyes. Dean was masculine in that confident capable way Clark always was, as if fixing cars in the pouring rain for women they just met was all part of a usual day. It seemed to be a certain breed of man that was that way, Lana thought, grudgingly conceding that she found that more than just a little attractive. "Just going to get it up and running so you can get home." When he touched her face, Lana felt a jolt that she'd never felt before. Dean seemed oblivious to it, and smiled. "So, hand over the keys and I'll be right back." The keys clinked into Dean's palm without Lana actually knowing how they got there. He smiled and closed his hand around them, turning to leave the bar. "Sit tight, Princess."

"I'm going with you." Lana insisted, bristling at the dismissal as she followed Dean to the door of the Wild Coyote, picking up her handbag and her umbrella, out into the rain. Walking behind Dean in the muddy parking lot of the Wild Coyote, Lana heard him whistling, some song that sounded familiar, something she'd heard before and couldn't place. The sky was a sad and sickly shade of nighttime gray, and the rain beat down mercilessly. It was the kind of night that things seemed to happen in Smallville, ominous and quiet, and Lana clung to the handle of her umbrella, her palms sweaty and cold.

They were both soaked to the skin from the rain, that had finally slowed from a steady downpour to a drizzle. Lana had given up on the umbrella after fifteen minutes, when a huge gust of wind nearly pulled her down into the mud. She hadn't even realized Dean was still aware of her presence beside him, but he caught her quickly with a leather clad arm. Dean had pursed his lips at her impatiently, shaking his head, but didn't let her go right away, either. After a minute, Dean released her with a curt nod and went back to work, whistling that same familiar song.

In what seemed like almost no time, Dean had Lana's Jeep running again, muttering something about women and cars that Lana really didn't want to know as he closed the hood of the Jeep with a satisfied thunk.

"There," Dean said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing a black streak of grease across his face. "It should hold until you get to a mechanic in the morning..." Dean's leather jacket had taken most of the rain, his short hair plastered to his head. "Kind of a freak thing to go wrong, though."

"I don't know what to say." Lana smiled gratefully, shivering a little as the rain cooled breeze blew around them. "Thank you just seems like it's not enough." Their eyes met and Lana felt herself shiver again, the golden green flecks in Dean's hazel eyes reflecting the streetlights above. His lashes were long, and spiked from the rain, and Lana felt herself leaning forward slightly, wondering if he kissed like Jason, too.

"Don't thank me yet." Dean nodded, as if he didn't notice, listening to the Jeep's engine. "Get in. I'll follow you back to your place, make sure you get there okay."

"You don't have to…" Lana protested, and Dean shrugged. "You're soaking wet because of me…you should just go get dried off and salvage what you can of your evening." Dean folded his arms over his chest, not at all disturbed by being drenched to the skin. He frowned, and then the expression passed over his face quickly, dissolving into tolerant amusement. It was clear that he was used to women questioning his instructions.

"Or, we can argue about it a little more. You know, being polite is really all pretty pink tea party and everything, but I'd rather make sure you get home rather than you breaking down on the side of the road again. You don't want to know what's out there waiting for someone like you to be vulnerable."

Lana laughed, pulling her wet hair over her shoulder. "Dean, I think you'd be surprised at what is lurking in and around Smallville. We grow weirdness along with the corn here, I think." She smiled up at him. "I've lived here my whole life and really, I think I'll be okay." He laughed a little, shaking his head. 

"Famous last words. All the more reason for me to follow you home." Dean towed Lana to the driver's side door. "Get in." Lana nodded obediently and slid into her Jeep, smiling when the door closed solidly between her and her benefactor. He looked at her through the glass, and spoke, his voice muffled by the thick auto glass window. "Don't turn the ignition off until you get home, and try not to brake a whole lot. I'll be right behind you."

_What made her drive to the Talon?_ Lana couldn't imagine what had possessed her when she pulled the Jeep to a stop behind her coffee house, looking up at the windows of the apartment, which were, mercifully dark. Somehow, Lana was sure that bringing Dean to the Luthor Mansion, even with Lex out of town at yet another mysterious conference, would be a very bad idea. She parked the car, and got out, glad the rain had stopped and walked to the back steps of the Talon as Dean got out of his car, a sleek black car that had to be way older than he was.

"This is me." Lana said cheerfully. "Do you want to come in? The coffee shop is closed, but I still know my way around the machines." She smiled charmingly, and Dean looked around, as if surveying the building for threats.

"Nah…I should just get back to my hotel. My brother is there by himself and he's scared of thunderstorms." Dean grinned, as a thunderclap rumbled overhead. He looked up at Lana, who was haloed by the light over the door and nodded thoughtfully. "I think I will come in for that coffee after all."

_I've never been kissed like that in my life_… Thunder crashed over head, lightning illuminated the windows, Dean's arms around Lana's waist, crushing her close to him. His lips found hers in the dark, and Lana was sure that there was no way Jason had ever kissed her like that. The power had gone out when the storm intensified again, and Dean had followed her up to the apartment, flashlight in hand. All Lana could remember was turning for a minute, sensing Dean close behind her and then being enveloped in his arms. Closing her eyes and melting against Dean, kissing him as she had never kissed anyone else, her skin burning under her damp clothes. Lana pulled at Dean's t-shirt, tugging it free from his jeans to slide her hands along his tight abdomen, tracing the lines of each muscle while Dean busied himself with peeling Lana's jacket away from her. They moved instinctively, learning each other as they went, clothes falling with wet splats on the floor.

Everything was communicated without words, their breath mingling as the thrill of the unknown took over. It was illicit, wrong and a breach of Lex's trust that Lana would not let herself even consider. The wrongness of it only added to the absolute thrill Lana felt, knowing Dean was just as immersed in it as she was. In the dark, Lana couldn't see Dean well, but she could feel him, the hard knots of muscle under velvet skin, broken occasionally by corded scars, smell his scent, warm and purely male, wrapping itself around her. His mouth roamed over her, tongue tasting her neck, between her breasts, drinking her in like a man nearly dying of thirst. Dean did not claim Lana possessively as Lex did, marking her as his, or as reverently as Clark had, as lost in the newness of sex as she had been. He explored Lana thoroughly, as if searching for something that kept eluding him, his hands expertly stroking over her breasts, between her legs. Lana understood that seeking need, and she unleashed it on Dean in return.

There were no promises here, declarations of abiding love, no ultimatums, no secret motives that masqueraded as something else. The simplicity of being desired for her body, her beauty, with no pretense was intoxicating. Dean had no expectations of her – beyond the moment they were in. She wasn't Lana Lang, Creamed Corn Princess, poor little meteor shower orphan, the small town fiancée of Lex Luthor. She was just Lana, the hapless Jeep owner, and, Lana thought as Dean trailed his rough fingers along her nipples, making them peak, there was nothing wrong with that.

Using the dark, Lana let herself step from behind the façade she kept up every day, her mouth following her hands over Dean, prowling over him like a cat. Rain pounded down on the skylights over the bed, lightning making the gloom disappear for seconds at a time when Dean pulled Lana to him, rolling her over in the bed, so she was underneath him, pushing her legs open to slide his cock deeply inside her with one slow thrust. They both moaned loudly, and he continued to move within her, growling as Lana sunk her nails into his shoulders, bruising her lips with hungry, restless kisses. The heavy bronze pendant Dean wore pressed into Lana's collarbone when he relaxed his arms to kiss her again. Each slow thrust sent shivers through Lana, her thighs clamped around Dean's hips, clinging to him. He didn't speed up at all, kept the same almost lazy rhythm going until Lana screamed, coming desperately and hard, Dean following mere moments later, leaving both of them breathless. It wasn't until they looked into each others eyes again that they both began to laugh.

"When you said you wanted to thank me for fixing your Jeep, I figured coffee, maybe a sandwich…" Dean laughed, kissing Lana's nose. "I may need to thank you…"

"Oh?" Lana giggled. "How do you plan to do that?"

Dean looked at his watch and then at Lana with a quizzical expression. "You have to be anywhere?" Lana laughed out loud, pulling Dean close to kiss his lips quickly. "I'm taking that as a no…"

Hours later, sitting in the bed with Dean sleeping beside her, Lana knew that he would be leaving soon. The storm had stopped, and everything was quiet, the power still out. Lana settled back into bed beside Dean, knowing that when the sun came up, they would each pick up their normal lives again, move out of each other's orbits and back to their usual routines. Lana drifted off to sleep, Dean's arm slung loosely over her hip.


End file.
